More Mistakes
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Revised. Sesshomaru is at it again and this time Kagome isn't going to forgive so easily maybe not even at all. Continuation of my oneshot Mistakes. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

ALOT OF PEOPLE HAVE ASKED ME TO CONTINUE MY ONESHOT MISTAKES SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER AND YOU GUYS DECIDE IF I CONTINUE IT SO ENJOY AND I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

CHAPTER ONE-THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF ALL!

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Kagome was going to surprise her mate of 2 years with lunch at his office since he had been working so hard. When she got closer to his office she started hearing noises like moans and groans. She started thinking the worst so when she put her hand on the knob it was shaking. She opened the door and burst into tears. The man she had giving herself to emotionly and physically was having sex with another woman. His secretary Kagura.

''Working late on paper work all week, huh?'' she asked while trying to keep herself together.

Sesshomaru stopped pleasuring Kagura and looked at Kagome. When he saw her tear stained face he thought his heart had been broken into a million of little pieces.

''Kagome don't,'' he tried to reason.

''NO! Don't even Sesshomaru. I can't even trust you. It's over,'' she said and ran out of the room crying, dropping the lunch she had brought him.

''Great. She is gone we can get back to what we were doing,'' Kagura said and put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He pushed it off and growled at her.

''..else,'' he threatened while snarling.

''But what about us Sessy,'' she asked while pouting.

He laughed at her face. Then pushed her out the door.

''You must be completely stupid if you think you could ever compare to my mate,Kagome,'' he told her.

''Then why did we-,'' she started.

''You were just some toy to fulfill my needs,'' he said.

''But why didn't you just do it with your mate?'' she asked confused and hurt.

''Because I was to stupid to relize when I have a great thing right in front of me,'' he told her scornfully and closed the door in her face even though she was as naked as the day she was born. (NOTE: And everyday since, the little whore!)

He walked to his desk and picked up his phone and pressed the innercom button. After a couple of rings. His number one secretary answered. (NOTE:Kagura was his assistant secretary.)

''Yes ,'' she answered.

''Hold all my calls and meetings for the day,'' he said.

''Yes sir. But may I ask why,'' she said.

''I have personal matters to attend to at my home,'' he explained.

''Got it. Have a good day sir,'' she exclaimed.

''Thank you. Oh. And fire Kagura,'' he told her.

''Sure,'' she said confused as to why he would want to fire her.

He got off the phone, grabbed his stuff and headed to the company parking lot. He got to his car and headed home to his beloved mate who deserved the world from him for the way he has treated her.

**30 MINUTES LATER AT THE TASHIO MANOR!**

Kagome was incredibly upset at her mate and was packing her stuff so she could leave the mansion before her ass of a mate got home.

''Who am I kidding? It is not like it should be a surprise. He always deserved more then I could ever give him,'' she said out loud insecurly while crying her eyes out. But she was so busy crying she hadn't heard or smelled her mate come in their room looking heart broken at her not thinking she was good enough for him.

'This is completely my fault. She has absolutly no idea how much I love her,' he thought.

He walked behind her, picked her up bridal style and nuzzeled her neck. She tried to push him away but she knew she couldn't she loved him for always. No matter what he would ever do. That was her weakness. He put her on the bed and she grabbed on to the front of his shirt and pulled him down with her.

''Kagome I am so sorry. You have no idea how much I love you,'' he said to her lovingly and tilted her chin up for her to look into his eyes and know the truth about how stupid he has been.

''How could you do that to me Sesshomaru?'' she asked, still hurt. (NOTE:Who wouldn't be?)

''I don't know my love. But I can a sure you it will never happen again if you give me another chance,'' he promised while looking into her eyes that were full of hurt and unshed tears.

''You know I love you Sesshomaru. But if you ever hurt me like that again I will be forced to leave you,'' she promised while looking into his eyes to let him know what she was feeling.

''I understand completely my love,'' he told her and kissed her gently.

Kagome pulled back. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

''I'm pregnant,'' she said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He was to shocked and happy to answer. He kissed her passionatly. She pulled back again.

''So I am guessing that means your excited,'' she guessed while smiling at the fact that they were going to have a family together.

All he did was kiss her again.

_**FLASHBACK OVER!**_

That was two months ago. Two months since Sesshomaru's infidelity with his secrertary Kagura. He had been showering Kagome with gifts and love ever since. And she was five months into her pregnancy and couldn't be happier. Everything seemed to be going perfect. The key word is seemed. It all went down hill when she heard Sesshomaru talking to Inuyasha about the whole thing. She thought he was showering her with gifts and love because he loved her but that wasn't it. Something much more serious was going on and she was about to find out what it was.

She was walking inside the door to her home and saw Inuyasha and her mate's bags so she went upstairs. She went to the library where she heard Inuyasha's voice and waited outside to listen when he said Kagura's name.

''I can't believe you aren't sleeping with Kagura anymore,'' Inuyasha said.

''You fool I'm still sleeping with Kagura,'' Sesshomaru said angrily.

Inuyasha smirked though she couldn't tell.

''But what about the whole thing with Kagome and how she found out?'' He questioned.

''I waited until she wouldn't be suspious anymore,'' he stated like it was obvious.

Kagome's eyes started to water.

''And she has no idea?'' Inuyasha asked.

''She's completely clueless,'' Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome started crying and ran upstairs to the room she shared with her soon to be ex-mate. She acted like she didn't know when she saw him but when he went to a 'business dinner' the next night she left but she knew he was going to see Kagura. She packed all her belongings and grabbed a taxi. She was leaving Sesshomaru for good. He would never see his child as long as she had anything to say about it.

OMG WHAT DID YOU THINK! REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEEEEY :) DON'T HURT ME I'M ALLERGIC TO PAIN :( IT'S A HARD LIFE TO LIVE. I NEVER GO ANYWHERE SO I DON'T GET HURT. I'M DESTINED TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE IN A CELL WITH MY COMPUTER AS MY ONLY FRIEND T.T SADNESS. BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT, THAT MEANS I CAN RIGHT MORE! WOO-HOOO! :) SO HERE'S CHAPTER TWO. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. ENJOY! :)**

CHAPTER TWO-STUPID DEMON AND THREE YEARS LATER!

_**LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER KAGOME LEFT!**_

Sesshomaru came home late that night from his evening with Kagura (whore) but he could sense something was wrong when all the servant people were shaking their heads and not working.

''What is going on?'' He asked or more commanded that he know.

''Lady Kagome left this for you,'' one of the maids said and handed him a note.

All the servants left so they didn't have to deal with his anger. They knew he was gonna go into full beast mode when he would finish reading the note.

Sesshomaru sat down and opened the letter.

Dear Sesshomaru,

I wanted to believe that the time with Kagura was just something that I did and we could over come it but I realized you're never going to change. Once a cheater always a cheater. I heard what you said to Inuyasha and I know how your still sleeping with Kagura. It may be my fault. Maybe I wasn't able to please you like she was able to but I need to move on with my life and to do that I need to find myself. For as long as I can remember I've only been your wife, your mate, . But I can't be that way anymore. You should be happy. Now you can have your little whore stay at the house without worrying about me walking in. I'm taking the baby and you will never be allowed to see him/her I'd rather them think you died then to know that their father was a complete tool. If I did something to make you mad and you needed Kagura then I'm sorry but I can't wait around hoping that maybe I will eventually be enough for you and maybe I never will be enough so, Goodbye Sesshomaru.

Love formally yours, Kagome Higurashi

Sesshomaru threw the note down and sighed.

'Maybe it's for the best. Maybe Inuyasha was right and she only wanted me for my money and my looks. Kagura could stay here from now on and I could mate her eventually.'

'**You idiot! Our mate is gone and has taken our pup with her but your talking about that slut!' **His inner beast roared.

'There is nothing I can do.'

**'Do not just sit here speaking such nonsense go get our mate you tool!' **

'I can't. I have to move on it's over between us.'

He sighed and went to take a shower.

**'One day you shall relize your mistake...'**

_**3 YEARS LATER!**_

''Mommy! Look that lady in the painting looks like you!'' A little boy exclaimed to his mother while pointing at a painting.

''I suppose she does. Are you guys hungry?'' She asked her children. She had a boy and a girl, twins, that were three years old.

The little boy and girl nodded excitedly and grabbed their mother's finger to drag her to Wacdonalds.

Their mother giggled and took them into the restaurant.

''What would you like?'' She asked them.

''Chicken!'' They both exclaimed to their mother.

She smiled and ordered. They sat down and she watched her children eat. She looked at her son and realized how much he looked like his father. She sees him everytime she looks at him.

Their father's name is Sesshomaru Takashi and mother's name is Kagome Higurashi.

They think their father is dead and she thinks it's best that way. Rather then know he was a complete tool.

The children finished eating and were walking out when Kagome walked into a strong firm chest. Kagome looked up and gasped at who stood before her after so many years.

''Inuyasha?'' Kagome questioned.

''Do I know you?'' He asked with a raised eye brow.

''Um no,'' she answered nervously.

''Then how the hell do you know my name?'' He asked.

''Lucky guess,'' she tried.

''The hell it was now how do you know me?'' he asked.

''Kagome-chan?'' A voice behind Inuyasha asked.

''Kikyo?'' Kagome questioned.

''You know eachother?'' Inuyasha asked confused.

''It's Kagome. Sesshomaru's mate,'' she explained.

''EX-mate,'' Kagome corrected.

''What are you talking about?'' Kikyo asked.

''Why don't you ask Inuyasha? I have to go. Come on kids,'' she said and they left.

''Does that little boy look alot like Sesshomaru to you?'' Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha looked at the little boy walking away with his mother and nodded.

''I shall discuss this with Sesshomaru later,'' he said.

They walked in both of them thinking about that little boy.

_**LATER AT SESSHOMARU'S HOUSE!**_

Sesshomaru **(TOOL)** and Kagura **(WHORE)** were ONCE AGAIN having sex in the shower. They planned to be mated next month.

Inuyasha busted in the bathroom and covered his eyes at what he saw. His brother's naked **(SEXY *DROOOL*)** ass.

''Inuyasha were you dropped on your head as a pup?'' Sesshomaru **(TOOL)** asked angrily.

''We have a situation,'' Inuyasha said still covering my eyes.

''Can it wait?'' He **(TOOL)** asked covering Kagura's **(THE WHORE'S DISGUSTING)** body.

''Nope we need to talk now,'' he commanded.

''Very well I shall be out in a minute,'' Sesshomaru **(TOOL)** stated.

Inuyasha walked out and waited. Sesshomaru **(TOOL)** and Kagura **(WHORE)** walked out. Kagura **(WHORE)** walked down stairs. No doubt to flirt with the male servants. Whore.

''Now what is it that couldn't wait?'' The tool asked while he finished tying his robe.

''I saw Kagome earlier today,'' Inuyasha said bluntly.

''And?'' Sesshomaru **(TOOL! HAHA I'M DONE NOW)** questioned.

**'Mate!' **his beast roared.

'Shut up' he commanded.

''She had your pup with her and another little girl who I don't know who belonged to cause she looked like Kagome,'' he explained.

'So she has had another man's pup already.'

**'Grrr!' **he beast growled.

''Inuyasha find her and bring her and the pups here,'' he commanded.

Inuyasha nodded.

He walked out of the house and started his search for Kagome and the pups.

**HEELLO. I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW BUT WILL YOU REVIEW ANYWAY? PRETTY PLEASE? IS IT GETTING BETTER? I HOPE SO. IF IT ISN'T JUST TELL ME AND I'LL TRY AGAIN AND MAKE IT BETTER I PROMISE. :) WELL PLEASE REVIEW.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT UP PEOPLE? I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. OMG WE HATE YOUR GUTS! AND I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND WHY. BUT I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! I'VE DONE ALOT OF ONESHOTS AND I'M GETTING TONS BETTER AT WRITING BETTER CHAPTER STORIES. I HAVE SOOO MANY IDEAS AND I CAN'T WAIT TO POST THEM AND HOPEFULLY GET GREAT FEEDBACK FOR THEM SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE :) BTW: SOO DON'T OWN INUYASHA.**

CHAPTER THREE- EXCUSE ME AND CAT FIGHT!

_**THE NEXT DAY WITH KAGOME AND THE PUPS!**_

Kagome was cooking lunch for her children when there was a banging on the front door. She walked over and opened the door.

''Inuyasha what are you doing here?'' She asked.

''I need you and the children to come with me,'' he answered.

''Excuse me?'' She questioned.

''Sesshomaru wants to see you,'' he stated.

''That's just to damn bad! When we were together he wanted to see Kagura. He made his choice and I made mine,'' she said angrily.

Inuyasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Two men came in and took the children. They walked out to the limo.

''Put me down you ass!'' She exclaimed while pounding on his back.

''Kagome please don't be difficult,'' he pleaded and sat her down on the floor of the limo with her pups. 

''I'm gonna be difficult!'' She exclaimed.

Inuyasha stared at her and his eyes softened.

''Inuyasha please don't make me see him,'' she pleaded and her eyes started to water.

Inuyasha sighed.

''Why are you doing this to him?'' He asked.

''He cheated on me with Kagura and you thought it was funny if I remember correctly!'' She shouted.

''What are you talking about he only-'' He got cut off when the driver annouced their arrival.

Inuyasha got Kagome out and threw her over his shoulder again. The kids followed. Inuyasha knocked on the door and someone opened it. There in all his demon glory was the mighty Sesshomaru Takashi.

''Hello Kagome,'' he greeted with a smirk.

''Where's Kagura?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Out with friends (my ass),'' he answered.

Everyone went inside and Inuyasha dropped Kagome on the couch and the kids went to her. Inuyasha and the others left so it was just Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the pups.

''So whose little girl is that?'' He asked with a frown.

'She's even more beautiful then I remember.' He thought.

**'She's hot! Take her now!' **His beast commanded.

''Don't be stupid they both belong to you,'' Kagome responded.

''Their twins?'' He questioned.

''Of course,'' she glared at him.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat down.

''So where is your whore?'' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru glared.

''Don't talk about Kagura that way,'' he commanded.

The front door opened and in walked Kagura (whore).

**I WOULD STOP IT THERE BUT THEN IT WOULD BE TOO SHORT SO LETS CONTINUE TO READ :)**

_**WHEN KAGURA CAME IN!**_

Once Kagura walked into the room and saw Kagome she was furious. Even more so when she saw the twins, she knew who they belong to and she would be damned if she let Kagome and those bratz get in her way of having Sesshomaru's money and body. The gold digging hoe.

''What the hell is she doing here?'' Kagura yelled angrily.

''In case you forgot I'm not the home wrecker you bitch I know how to keep my hands to myself unlike you!'' Kagome yelled back as equally angry. Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome looked at him.

''Not my fault you couldn't keep your man satisfied,'' Kagura smirked.

Kagome jumped off the couch and tackled Kagura.

''You stupid slut!'' Kagome yelled and slapped Kagura across the face.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and held her back. Kagura got up and dusted herself off. She huffed and went upstairs.

Kagome calmed down, some what.

''You know she has probably already cheated on you,'' Kagome told Sesshomaru.

''Kagura loves me she wouldn't dare cheat on me unlike you she can remain faithful,'' Sesshomaru retorted angrily.

''Excuse me?'' Kagome shouted in out rage.

''You heard me I saw you with Naraku,'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stood in shock. Naraku?

''Didn't think I would find out?" He asked with a smirk.

''I'm in shock that your so dumb,'' She retorted.

''Pardon me,'' he said.

''I never did anything with anyone but you,'' She argued.

''Yeah right,'' Sesshomaru scoffed.

''I'm not the one who fucked their secretary am I?'' Kagome retailiated. (SP?)

''I admit that was wrong and I apologized but that doesn't give you the right to go behind my back and screw Naraku,'' Sesshomaru said.

''I have never done anything with that jerk and you no what,'' she asked.

''What?" He asked.

''I don't have to stand here and take this, goodbye,'' she said and grabbed her children.

''I'm not done with you,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Yeah but I'm done with you,'' she said angrily and walked out.

The limo driver took her home and Sesshomaru stood there confused.

Little did they both know that Kagura was listening the entire time and was fuming.

**HELLO SWEET AND UNDERSTANDING PEOPLE :) I KNOW, I KNOW YOU HATE MY GUTS FOR NOT UPDATING THIS. BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WHAT NOT BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE TONS THIS SUMMER :) PINKY PROMISE. I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU GUYS :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT UP PEOPLE? WELL IT HAS BEEN A LOOOOOOOOOONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING SO HERE I AM AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE OR **_**TRY**_** TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR :) BTW: I SOOO DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

CHAPTER FOUR-THE TRUTH?

_**RECAP!**_

''You know she has probably already cheated on you,'' Kagome told Sesshomaru.

''Kagura loves me she wouldn't dare cheat on me unlike you she can remain faithful,'' Sesshomaru retorted angrily.

''Excuse me?'' Kagome shouted in out rage.

''You heard me I saw you with Naraku,'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stood in shock. Naraku?

''What's wrong? Didn't think I would find out?" He asked with a smirk.

''I'm in shock that your so dumb,'' She retorted.

''Pardon me,'' he responded dryly.

''I never did anything with anyone but you,'' She argued.

''Yeah right,'' Sesshomaru scoffed.

''I'm not the one who fucked their secretary am I?'' Kagome retailiated. (SP?)

''I admit that was wrong and I apologized but that doesn't give you the right to go behind my back and screw Naraku,'' Sesshomaru said.

''I have never done anything with that jerk and you no what,'' she asked.

''What?" He asked.

''I don't have to stand here and take this, goodbye,'' she said and grabbed her children.

''I'm not done with you,'' Sesshomaru said.

''Yeah but I'm done with you,'' she said angrily and walked out.

The limo driver took her home and Sesshomaru stood there confused.

Little did they both know that Kagura was listening the entire time and was fuming.

_**END RECAP!**_

_**THE NEXT DAY IN SESSHOMARU'S STUDY WITH HIM AND INUYASHA!**_

''I can't get what she said out of my head. Kagura would never cheat on me right? But then again I thought Kagome would never cheat on me and Kagura was there for me after I found out about it,'' Sesshomaru reasoned.

''Are you sure Kagome even cheated on you?'' Inuyasha questioned.

''I saw her. Who else could be as beautiful as she is? She was perfect. At least I thought she was,'' Sesshomaru sighed.

''Do you trust Kagura?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I don't know anymore,'' Sesshomaru sighed again tiredly.

_**KAGOME'S APARTMENT WITH HER, SANGO, AND AYAME!**_

''Then he had the nerve to tell me I was the one who cheated with Naraku!'' Kagome said angrily while tears came to her eyes.

''Did you?'' Ayame asked.

''NO! That's my point! How could he accuse me of something like that?'' Kagome questioned.

''Maybe it's not his fault,'' Sango reasoned.

''What do you mean?'' Kagome asked.

''I once read about these demons they can transform into other people-have their same scent and scars. Everything,'' Sango explained.

''Do you think someone transformed into me just to break me and Sesshomaru up?'' Kagome questioned.

''Do you know anyone who would be willing to?'' Sango asked.

Kagome thought for a minute and Kagura's (whore) face appeared. Kagome's eyes widened.

''That _**fucking**_ whore!'' Kagome shouted angrily.

She grabbed her jacket.

''Watch the kids for a while will you?'' She requested.

Sango and Ayame nodded.

Kagome ran out the door and got in a taxi headed for the mansion of Sesshomaru and Kagura (whore) Takashi.

_**AT THE MANSION WITH SESSHOMARU AND KAGURA!**_

Sesshomaru and Kagura were watching a movie. Kagura was snuggling up to Sesshomaru but he just stared blankly at the screen of the TV. Kagura was getting angry.

''Why aren't you paying any attention to me Sessho-kun?'' She pouted in attempt to look cute. Whore.

Sesshomaru shrugged. He still couldn't forget about Kagome. Was Kagura really cheating on him? He went on business trips alot sometimes Kagura stayed behind. What had she been doing while he was away?

Suddenly someone started banging on the front door and Kagome's voice reached his ears.

'Kagome?' Sesshomaru thought.

**''Mate!'' **his beast roared.

Sesshomaru got up. Kagura frowned and tried to stop him but Sesshomaru just shook her off.

Sesshomaru opened the door and Kagome ran into his arms. He stood there shocked and slowly returned the hug. Kagura fumed and approached them.

''Get off of my Sessho-kun!'' Kagura commanded angrily.

''Sesshomaru, did you actually see me with Naraku?'' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked away and nodded slowly.

''I promise you with all the love I have for you in my heart, the only person I ever loved or touched was you Sesshomaru. Please. _Please._ Trust me,'' Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He loved Kagome and he always would. But what about Kagura?

''Sessho-kun, don't believe her lies. How else would you have seen her with Naraku?'' Kagura smirked at Kagome in victory.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome expectantly hoping she would have the answer.

''Because of you,'' Kagome glared. Kagura and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

''You transformed into me to break up me and Sesshomaru. Didn't you?'' Kagome accused angrily.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura but Kagura didn't know what to say. Her plan was ruined. _Ruined._

**HELLO SWEET AND SEXY PEOPLE :) I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY GOOD SO REVIEW PLEASE. AND SINCE I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOR SO LONG THERE IS NO REVIEW RESTRICTION :) SO REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
